La mejor enfermera
by azaak
Summary: Harry tiene que hacerse un análisis de sangre, pero tiene pánico a las agujas. ¿Como le ayudará Hermione a superarlo? Oneshort HHr.


_Hola a todos de nuevo. Esta vez vengo con algo que me marcó tanto que me inspiró para escribir este fic, ni más ni menos que un análisis de sangre. ¿Quién no lo ha pasado mal alguna vez al ver una aguja? Creo que yo nunca podré acostumbrarme a ver una. Y bueno basándome en mi experiencia personal os traigo este escrito que espero que os guste._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, y que este fic esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Así como las sensaciones narradas están basadas en hechos reales vividos por mí en primera persona._

_Feliz lectura y si sois tan amables de decirme lo que os ha parecido os lo agradeceré eternamente._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Este fic está escrito y dedicado para **_**Towanda**_**, que cumplió años el dia 4 de julio. Bueno wapa, siento la tardanza, me he dado toda la prisa que he podido, pero hay veces que la inspiración no acompaña y luego lo tuve que pasar al ordenador y tardé una eternidad. Espero que lo disfrutes. Con todo cariño para ti. Muchas felicidades.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LA MEJOR ENFERMERA**

Sentada en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch, Hermione Granger esperaba ansiosa el final del entrenamiento para poder estar el resto de la tarde acompañada por sus dos mejores amigos, en especial por su amigo de ojos esmeraldas.

Por fin Harry dio por finalizado el entrenamiento y mandó a todos los jugadores a las duchas. La castaña corrió a su encuentro en la puerta del vestuario masculino.

-Buen entrenamiento chicos – dijo al verlos bajar de la escoba – vais a destrozar a los Slytherin.

-Gracias – dijo sonriente el moreno mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la túnica – ¿Nos esperas mientras nos duchamos? No tardaremos mucho.

-O si quieres puedes ayudarnos a enjabonarnos la espalda – dijo el pelirrojo en broma, pero esto no evitó que le ojiverde adquiriera un notable sonrojo. – A Harry no le importaría. – dijo mirando su notable color rojo en la cara, que iba en aumento.

-Creo que mejor os espero aquí fuera – dijo también un poco sonrojada – pero como tardéis mucho tendré que entrar a por vosotros.

-En ese caso nos demoraremos todo lo que podamos – dijo el pecoso con un guiño.

-Si entro a por vosotros no será precisamente por las buenas – contestó con determinación.

-Je, je, je – rió el pelirrojo – era broma. Ya verás como no te da tiempo ni ha echarnos de menos. – dijo arrastrando al ojiverde con él al interior de los vestuarios.

Quince minutos después apareció la señora Hooch buscando al equipo de Gryffindor.

-Se están duchando – contestó Hermione al ver como llamaba a gritos al capitán Potter.

-Oh, en ese caso esperaré aquí con usted.

En ese momento apareció el susodicho capitán con el pelo empapado y abotonando su camisa.

-¿Me llamaba señora Hooch? – preguntó abrochándose el último botón de su camisa.

-Si, señor Potter. Mañana a las 8 de la mañana quiero ver a todo el equipo en la enfermería para realizarles unos análisis reglamentarios.

-¿Ha dicho análisis? – preguntó con cara de horror.

-Si. Y vengan en ayuno, sino no servirán y tendremos que repetirlos.

-¿Y para que tenemos que hacernos un análisis? – preguntó cada vez más blanco.

-Es para comprobar que su salud sea buena y no estén tomando nada que pueda alterar su condición física o algunas sustancias prohibidas. ¿Me entiende?

-Si. – dijo mientras un sudor frío caía por su espalda. – Pero ¿van a usar agujas?

-Por supuesto señor Potter ¿Cómo pretende que hagan sino el análisis? Y recuérdele a sus jugadores que es obligatorio para todos, sino se presenta alguno no jugará el partido contra Slytherin. ¿Está claro?

-Muy claro. – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Muy bien. Mañana a las 8, y procure que estén allí todos sus jugadores. – dijo antes de encaminarse de vuelta al castillo.

Hermione se volvió rápidamente hacia su amigo, que estaba igual de blanco que la pared en la que se apoyaba.

-¡Harry¿Estás bien? – Dijo sujetándolo de los hombros – no tienes buen aspecto.

-Creo que estaré mejor si me siento – dijo cayendo hacia el suelo.

-¡No! – Logro decir la ojimiel antes de agarrarlo de la cintura para evitar que cayera – Vamos dentro y te recuestas en una banca.

Ayudándose de la castaña consiguió llegar al interior del vestuario, donde los chicos del equipo terminaban de vestirse. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de reproche por encontrase en territorio masculino, tumbó al moreno en una banca y le desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa. A continuación cogió una toalla de un montón que había dobladas, la empapó de agua y se la puso en la frente al ojiverde.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó pasándosela por toda la cara y debajo del cuello.

-Si. – Dijo recuperando un poco el color.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

-Estaba hablando con la señora Hooch y de pronto se ha puesto pálido y casi se desmaya.

-¿Pero que le ha dicho?

-Nada del otro mundo, solo que mañana tiene que ir todo el equipo a hacerse un análisis de sangre a primera hora.

-¿Y no habrá tenido una visión de quién-tu-sabes?

-No a tenido ninguna visión de Voldemort – Jimmy Peakes, un golpeador del equipo, huyó del vestuario al escuchar el nombre del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, mientras Ron hacia un mueca desagradable que la chica ignoró – las visiones las tiene dormido, y además fue poniéndose blanco poco a poco no de golpe.

-Debe de haberle sentado algo mal- Respondió simplemente el pecoso.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí Hermione? – Preguntó de pronto McLaggen – si querías verme, solo tenias que decirlo.

-¿Porque no te largas McLaggen? – Dijo cortante – No se si te has dado cuenta, pero mi amigo esta enfermo y tu irritante presencia no ayuda a que se sienta mejor.

-¡Que carácter! – Dijo sonriendo - Pero cuando termines de ser la enfermera del "capitán" – dijo con rintintín – podríamos ir a dar una vuelta.

-Pues no te canses mucho de esperarme porque no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado – dijo volviendo su atención al azabache.

-¡Por mi puedes pasarte toda la noche cuidando de tu querido Potter! – Grito con enfado - ¡Es para lo único que sirves, sin contar tú faceta "come-libros"!

-Prefiero pasarme toda la noche cuidando a mi amigo que un solo segundo más en la misma habitación que tú. – dijo tajante.

-¡Largarte de una vez McLaggen, antes de que me arrepienta y te lance una maldición! – dijo el pelirrojo apuntándolo con su varita.

-Ya me voy – dijo huyendo hacia la puerta.

-Expulsado – dijo la débil voz del ojiverde antes de escuchar un sonoro portazo.

-¿Estás bien Hermione? – dijo el ojiazul bajando la varita.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. – dijo ayudando al moreno a sentarse. - No me afecta nada de lo que pueda decirme ese idiota.

-Eh, compañero ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó viendo que recuperaba el color.

-Si, ya estoy bien. Pero voy a expulsar a ese imbécil del equipo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – cambió de tema rápidamente la chica.

-¿Me prometéis no reíros si os lo cuento? – dijo mirando al suelo.

-Lo prometo – dijo la bruja sin dudar.

-Yo también – dijo el pecoso con una sonrisa que lo delataba.

-Tengo fobia a las agujas. – dijo avergonzado.

El pelirrojo se echo a reír como loco en el suelo olvidando su promesa. La ojimiel le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo.

-No pasa nada Harry. Todos tenemos fobia a algo, es lo que nos hace ser humanos. – el muchacho levantó la mirada hacia su amiga. – Yo tengo miedo a las alturas, y todos sabemos que el terror de Ron son las arañas.

El Weasley paró de reír ante la mención de su miedo más atroz.

-¡Eh! Que lo mío tiene una explicación. – Dijo levantándose del suelo – A nadie le gusta que su osito de peluche se trasforme en una tarántula gorda y peluda.

-Lo mío también tiene una explicación – se defendió el ojiverde - ¿Seguro que cuando tú ibas al médico tu mamá entraba contigo para que no tuvieses miedo?

-Si – respondió como si fuera obvio. – pero a mi me llevaban al sanador. – añadió corrigiendolo.

-Pues a mi los Dursleys me dejaban solo mientras un monstruoso médico, amigo de la familia debo añadir, me clavaba una enorme aguja en el brazo.

-No te preocupes Harry – dijo la prefecta dulcemente – yo te acompañaré mañana para que superes tu miedo.

-¿De verdad vas a acompañarme? – dijo esperanzado.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ya has oído a McLaggen, solo sirvo para cuidarte, así que cargaré con mi obligación – dijo teatralmente. – le diré a la señora Pomfrey que me preste el uniforme de enfermera.

-Si, y luego le sacas tu sangre a Harry delante de las narices de McLaggen – añadió el ojiazul.

Los tres rieron enérgicamente al imaginar semejante escena y la cara de sorpresa que pondría McLaggen al ver eso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó con el estomago revuelto y los ojos igual de abiertos que cuando se había acostado.

-¿Listo para afrontar tus miedos? – preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-Espero que si – respondió mientras se encaminaban a la Sala Común.

Allí sentada en un sofá, los esperaba Hermione, que al verlos aparecer por la escalera corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó a su amigo.

-A punto de vomitar.

-Pero si aún no has desayunado, y ayer no cenaste nada.

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo el estomago revuelto.

-No pienses en eso. Ya verás como todo sale bien. – dijo dándole ánimos.

-Eso espero. – dijo suspirando.

-Vámonos ya – dijo el pelirrojo – quiero terminar pronto para irme a desayunar.

De camino a la enfermería la palidez del ojiverde iba en aumento. Un sudor frió comenzó a caer por su espalda. De repente se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo.

-Harry ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada la castaña al ver la palidez de su amigo.

-No puedo hacerlo – dijo girando sobre sus talones recorriendo el camino por donde había venido.

-De eso nada – dijo la ojimiel agarrándolo del brazo.- vendrás aunque sea a rastras.

-Venga Harry – dijo el Weasley cogiéndolo del otro brazo – demuéstrales a todos por que estás en Gryffindor.

El moreno se dejó llevar por sus dos amigos, de todas formas no se veía con fuerzas para forcejear con ellos y acabar hechizado.

Por fin llegaron a la enfermería, donde ya estaba el resto del equipo.

-Katie Bell y Demelza Robins.

Las dos cazadoras entraron tranquilamente a la enfermería.

-Mirar, si el capitán por fin ha hecho acto de presencia. – Dijo McLaggen – y como no, viene con su niñera. – añadió mirando a Hermione, que aún sujetaba al pálido muchacho.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí, McLaggen? – Preguntó el ojiazul con rabia – si ayer fuiste expulsado por insultar al capitán.

-Eso te lo acabas de inventar, Weasley. – dijo desafiante.

-Mi hermano no es un mentiroso – saltó de repente Ginny – y ya era hora de que te echaran, eres insoportable.

-Pues tendréis que aguantarme hasta que encontréis un sustituto.

-No será difícil encontrar a alguien mejor que tú. – soltó Ron bruscamente.

De repente salió la señora Pomfrey de nuevo para llamar a más jugadores.

-Ginny Weasley y Cormac McLaggen.

La pelirroja resopló con fastidio antes de pasar a dentro seguida por McLaggen, que miro al trío desafiante antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Por fin se ha largado ese tipo. Es irritante. – dijo el pecoso.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo mientras salían Katie y Demelza sujetándose el brazo con un algodón.

-Hasta luego – dijeron al pasar a su lado.

-Adiós chicas – respondió el del cabello rojo.

Al ver como salían las dos con el algodón en el brazo, el ojiverde no pudo reprimir una arcada.

-¡Harry! – chilló Hermione.

-Este ahora mismo se desmaya – sentenció el ojiazul.

-¡Ron! – Le riñó la ojimiel – así no ayudas.

-Pero míralo, esta más blanco que un fantasma.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo mientras salían Ginny y McLaggen con la señora Pomfrey detrás.

-Nos vemos – dijo Ginny al pasar.

-Ron Weasley y Jimmy Peakes.

-¡Ánimo compañero! – dijo el pelirrojo antes de meterse al cuarto.

A estas alturas el ojiverde estaba blanco como la nieve, con sudores frío por todo el cuerpo y un horrible temblor en las piernas, además de notar el estomago en la garganta.

-Venga Harry, ya verás como no es para tanto – intentó tranquilizarlo su amiga.

-¿Vas a entrar con conmigo? – preguntó en un susurro.

-No se si la señora Pomfrey…

-Entra conmigo, por favor – rogó con voz temblorosa.

-Está bien. – cedió ella.

La puerta se abrió una vez más, dejando ver a la señora Pomfrey, a Ron y a Peakes.

-Señor Potter solo queda usted. – dijo amablemente la enfermera.

-Señora Pomfrey ¿Puedo entrar con él? – Preguntó la castaña educadamente – Es que Harry no se encuentra muy bien.

-Si, Señorita Granger, no tiene muy buena cara. Será mejor que pase con él.

-Suerte – dijo Ron antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

La chica llevó a su amigo a una de las camillas y lo ayudó a sentarse.

-Dame le brazo – pidió al tembloroso muchacho. – No va a pasar nada, yo estoy aquí contigo. – dijo mientras le subía la manga para el análisis.

-Bien señor Potter ¿Está preparado? – dijo la enfermera sacando la aguja y poniéndosela a la jeringuilla.

-No – dijo aún más asustado al ver la temida aguja.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupada la verlo empapado en sudor.

-Verá señora Pomfrey – dijo la castaña tomando las riendas de la situación. – A Harry le dan miedo las agujas.

¡Ah! – Dijo comprendiendo – ese es el problema. No se preocupe, le pasa a mucha gente. – Y girándose hacia Hermione añadió – usted háblele y entreténgalo para que no mire.

La chica comenzó a hablar de todo lo que se le ocurría, el moreno notó le frescor del algodón en su piel.

La ojimiel al ver que no la escuchaba y que estaba a punto de desmayarse hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para evitar el inminente incidente. Lo besó.

De pronto todo el miedo y el malestar se fueron de su cuerpo. Era como si los labios de Hermione se llevaran todo lo malo, dando paso a una increíble sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar.

Sin reparar en donde estaba profundizó el beso, probando su dulce sabor que se extendía por cada fibra de su ser. La chica mantenía sus manos en el rostro del moreno, entregando todo en ese beso, probando la suavidad de su boca.

-Ejem, ejem. – Tosió la señora Pomfrey haciendo que se separaran sonrojados – Ya está señor Potter ¿Puede sujetarse el algodón?

-Si – respondió aún aturdido por el beso.

-Pues ya pueden irse. – Dijo sonriendo.

La ojimiel ayudó al de las gafas a bajar de la camilla, saliendo los dos juntos de la enfermería.

-Gracias – dijo el ojiverde una vez fuera del cuarto. – Creo que tu método ha funcionado a la perfección. Ni si quiera lo he sentido.

-No hay de que – dijo un poco sonrojada – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿Y crees que podrías repetirlo? – Preguntó no muy seguro – Es que todavía no me encuentro bien del todo.

La chica sonrió y se acercó al moreno agarrándolo del rostro y rozando sus labios para luego apartarse. El chico soltó el algodón y acercó de nuevo a la castaña para besarla de verdad.

La ojimiel rodeó su cuello acercando más su cuerpo, mientras el ojiverde la abrazaba de la cintura besándola apasionadamente.

Un golpe contra la pared los hizo separarse abruptamente. El causante de semejante porrazo no era otro que el entrometido de McLaggen, que los miraba con una cara entre sorpresa, horror e ira.

-¿Qué - que haces besando a… ese? – dijo apuntando Harry con el dedo.

-Hombre, es lo que hace la gente cuando se quiere. – Respondió obviamente.

-Pe - pero, es él – dijo como si fuera el peor ser de la tierra.

-Ya se que es él, sino no lo besaría. – Indicó con tranquilidad mientras se paraba delante del moreno y abrazaba su cintura con los brazos del ojiverde.

-¿Cómo puedes besarlo? – Dijo recuperando la elocuencia – Está loco y además habla _parsél_. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor. Alguien que sepa cuidarte y no sea un desquiciado mental.

-¿Alguien como tu? – Preguntó con sorna mientras afianzaba el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. – Creo que está bastante claro a quién he elegido. Aquí el único que está loco eres tú. Harry es un héroe, y si no fuera por él, tú y el resto del mundo mágico habría dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo. – dejó escapar un suspiro contenido antes de proseguir – Pero sabes una cosa, no me enamoré de Harry por eso. Me enamoré de Harry porque es atento, tierno, valiente, buena persona y se que seria capaz de todo por proteger a los que quiere. Por eso amo a Harry – dijo volviéndose hacia el ojiverde, que la miraba con los ojos brillantes de emoción. – Porque aunque él aún no lo sepa tiene el poder más grande de todos. Aquí – dijo poniendo una mano encima de su pecho – en el corazón.

El muchacho, conmocionado por las palabras de la castaña, solo atinó a abrazarla con todas su fuerzas. McLaggen se limitó a largarse con furia, antes de hacer una locura.

Los enamorados se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Antes de entrar el moreno dijo con voz suave.

-También te amo.

Y bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, entraron de la mano al Gran Salón.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pues hasta aquí el fic. Espero que os haya gustado, sobretodo a _**Towanda.**_ Ya no será lo mismo ir a hacerse un análisis, pero echare de menos tener a alguien que me ayude tan fácilmente a olvidarme de la aguja. _

_Todas las sensaciones que experimenta Harry antes de entrar están basadas en mi propia experiencia, un poco más exagerado para el fic. No se como lo hago pero siempre acabo en una camilla mareada._

_Creo que se ha notado un poco que odio a McLaggen. Es un personaje que nunca me ha gustado, menos mal que sale poco en los libros._

_El final no termina de gustarme, pero es lo mejor que he podido escribir, la inspiración no me acompaña últimamente._

_¡Felicidades a todos los Argentinos! por fin a nevado en Buenos Aires. Y nosotros en España, aquí en la playa, mientras vosotros hacéis muñecos de nieve. Como me encantaría estar allí._

_Y ya que estoy pues ¡Feliz San Fermín! A todos los que sean de Pamplona._

_Bueno, un abrazo a todos y gracias por vuestros comentarios en "Lemonada". Hacéis que valga la pena escribir._

_Nos vemos en el próximo fic, que será muy pronto._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
